


how it might have happened

by skylerkyriu



Category: Matvel, Thor The Dark World
Genre: Death, M/M, Strong Language, Svartalfheim, explaining loki's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu





	how it might have happened

okay, this is not a story, but something I'm writing down because some people piss me off with what they thought happened in the movie. 

 

when Loki is fighting the elves and Thor is fighting the Kurse, I see how far away Thor is from Loki. so Loki made an illusion of himself and hid behind a rock, so the Loki stabbing the Kurse is fake. that is how 'Loki' survived the stab wound through the heart. 

and I know some of you are probably going 'well Loki's a god, and he can run fast.' 

no! I don't care if he's a god, he can't run two miles in five minutes. I call bullshit on that one.

and you can see that later in one scene that Loki has made himself look like a guard, and is looking down on something. 

he wasn't planning to betray Thor in his cell, he really did care for his mother. why else would he do this? he couldn't have planned Thor's plan, or the way he behaves. no. Loki was sad, he ended up betraying Thor ON Svartalfheim when the thought came to him THEN!

that is how Loki died. 

 

end of story.

great movie though.


End file.
